Stroke is the leading cause of disability in the United States. It is estimated that 700,000 people in the United States will experience a stroke each year and that there are over 5 million Americans living with a stroke. Regaining the ability to walk is an important goal for individuals who have experienced a stroke and it is often a primary focus of the rehabilitation of these individuals. Current research suggests that rehabilitation strategies that are based on task oriented, intensive training are necessary to induce use dependent neurologic reorganization in order to enhance motor and functional recovery after stroke. Constraint induced movement therapy (CIMT) has been shown to be effective in improving upper extremity motor control and functional use of the affected limb in real world situations in people with stroke. Our long-term goal is development and testing of a comprehensive, CIMT based intervention protocol to improve walking ability and lower extremity motor function in people with stroke. The purpose of this research project to take the first step toward this intervention protocol by developing and testing a novel shoe based sensor that can objectively and accurately monitor real world functional use of the affected lower extremity in people with stroke. This data can then be used to provide behavioral enhancing feedback to patients with stroke regarding the amount of walking they perform and the use of their affected lower extremity throughout the day in their home and community. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Stroke is the leading cause of disability in the United States (Gresham G, 1995). It is estimated that 700,000 people in the United States will experience a stroke each year and that there are over 5 million Americans living with a stroke. Regaining the ability to walk is an important goal for individuals who have experienced a stroke and it is often a primary focus of the rehabilitation of these individuals. In this project we propose to validate a novel shoe-based device that can provide behavioral enhancing feedback to stroke patients in rehabilitation therapy and potentially enhance rehabilitation outcomes.